Unexpected Love
by EvelynWatsonx
Summary: the characters in the story are OOC ^.^ E/C... // English short story project for my school......R/R please ! ~!


A/N:  The beginning is kind of weird because we basically switch our stories and other students continue them for a few sentences and switch again  and the teacher said we can't delete them.  But I guess some silliness won't hurt..   .

"Christine you were wonderful tonight, there were over ten minutes of standing ovations in the Paris Opera House,"  

Raoul, Christine's friend exclaimed in her dressing room. 

 "Yes Raoul, I have been visited by the Angel of Music for the past three months!"  

Christine, the twenty year old singer, was thankful for Raoul's kindness.  She was surprised when she recieved a standing ovation.  The praising was new to her. 

 "Raoul, I need to change, so could you excuse me?"  said Christine. 

"Of course,"  and Raoul left.  As soon as the door closed, she took out her magic seashell and snickered as the little mermaid came out.  She asked if she should stay in the same outfit.  The mermaid insisted that she looked wonderful.  Christine looked at the mermaid and said,

"I really have you to thank, it's because of you, I am a success."

The mermaid smiled at her, stepped up and gave a goodbye kissed on the cheek. 

"Why don't you meet your friend out there?  He seems to really admire you.  Do you like him?"  

"Yes I do, I've known him since I was thirteen and he's really kind to me.  But he seemed to change, he grew more agitated.  He was not like that at all years ago when we were little.  We would read stories and had picnics together."  

The mermaid nodded and asked 

"People tend to change… Is he the only one?  The only one that you like?"  Christine dropped her head, stared at the floor and shook her head.

Christine sat up straight panting, trying to catch her breath.  Her hair was disheveled and her forehead wet from sweat.  

"A mermaid?  A mermaid helped me to become successful?"  

She laughed, but soon grew anxious.  She gripped on her blanket and look around her room after awakening from her bizarre dream.  She started questioning her feelings.  What was the dream suppose to mean?  Ever since Raoul came back to Paris and saw her in the Opera House, they had been spending time together.  Christine was fond of him. But her Angel of Music that helped her shine like a diva was another case.  Erik, her Angel of Music, her mentor, confessed that he loved her the other night when he brought her to his lair. 

That news was not shocking to Christine.   During their time together in the past three months, she grew attached to him.  He was always so mysterious, like a bat at night, he wore a full white mask with a fedora, black formal clothing and a black cape.  Erik was tall, about a head taller than Christine and he looked powerful and dominant.  She also found out a secret from Erik, because of her naïve curiosity, she snatched off his mask when he was composing and received drastic results.  He was deformed, her Angel of Music.   No he was not an Angel of Music at all.  He was a deformed man that possessed extraordinary talents in music. 

Christine sighed heavily when she remembered that night in Erik's house.  Erik was half yelling and half sobbing when she took off his mask.  He was angry at first, his shoulders shook violently and then started muttering something about how Christine will never love him while he put his hands in front of his face.  Christine gave his mask back afterwards and Erik did not say a word except to tell her that he'll be waiting for her in three days.

She felt terrible.  Unable to fall asleep again, she leaned back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the moments with Erik.  She flashed back the time with Erik.  She will never forget the hard work Erik put her through,  patiently teaching and correcting her each time she made mistakes.

She remembered the time Erik took her outside his house and walked by the lake.  It was a peaceful evening.  They did not talk much, but Christine was pleasant of his company.  Erik would put his long black cape over her shoulder to prevent her from catching cold.  He was a decent man to look at with the mask on.  If he was not deformed, he would be perfect.  But no one is perfect, Christine thought.  He may be deformed, but he's a kind and gentle man.

"Do you like the walk Christine?  It is not much.  But I'd rather not bring you outside in public."  

"It is fine, so peaceful.  I really like it.  But I do have a rehearsal tomorrow morning," she whispered.  

"Yes, It is getting late, come let me take you back to your dressing room."  

Christine looked over the cloth on her chair, she still had the cape from that night.  She took the cape, wrapped it around her and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Control your breathing and relax.  Are you having a cold or some sort?  Maybe you should go to your room and rest,"  he said in a concerned tone. 

Christine blushed, flattered to have him worried and shook her head bashfully. 

"We can take a break.  Go get some tea in the kitchen, it'll do you good."  

Christine nodded and headed to the kitchen.  She heard a song from the piano, Erik was playing "Moonlight Sonata", one of the slow melodic music.  She carried the tray to the music room and saw Erik sitting on the piano bench, his long sensual fingers caressed over the black and ivory keys.  She has been always affected by his music, the way he played and sang can easily win the world's heart.  But that was impossible because of his appearance.  She put down the tray and strode to his side, she sensed his mood changed.  They were filled with sadness, melancholy, frustration.. Then he stopped playing abruptly, smacked his elbows on the keys and put his head on the piano.  Christine's heart sank but did not question him, she knew the reasons already.  She left him alone and went to her room.  

Moments later Erik sent her back to her dressing room.  They stopped outside the mirror, she looked up gazing into Erik's amber eyes that were similar to a cat's eyes.  Those were the prettiest eyes Christine had ever seen.  He bowed to her goodbye and  then he was gone with a flick of his black cape.

"Christine!!….." Raoul barged in her dressing room rather rudely.  

"Raoul!  What a pleasant surprise!  Where have you been these days?  I tried to find you but you seem to disappear into thin air!"  He sound annoyed.  

"I'm sorry about that, I was with … umm…having singing lessons with my Angel of Music, surely you remembered papa always mentioned about that," 

Christine forced herself to sound cheerful with the excuse.  She knew Erik was not an Angel of Music, just a talented man. 

"Don't ever do this again, I was worried about you.  Say, let's go to dinner tonight.  I'll bring you a carriage at seven.  Hush,  it is agreed, I'll see you there Christine,"

then he kissed her full on the lips.  She gasped "What was _that_ for?" 

"I love you Christine,  ever since I found you again."

Christine kept silent but her heart was pounding fiercely and for some odd reason, she felt guilty.  

Never had they expected that Erik was there behind the mirror watching them.  He was about to leave, but stopped when he heard Raoul's voice.  But it's useless now.  He walked back home with a heavy heart, consumed by grief.  Tonight, he vowed that he'll put an end to this yearning that can never come true, he will never receive any love by anyone.  He will bring peace, no more despair and desperation.

Christine waited for the carriage and arrived at the restaurant shortly.  Soon they settled down and had dinner.  

"Tell me about your teacher?  He or she seems very mysterious."  

Christine nearly choked on her food. 

"He just doesn't like to be seen, he's strict about that," she replied. 

He nodded but was still not satisfied with her answer. 

"Tell me darling, where exactly have you gone to these days?" 

"I told you already, only music lessons,"  she said and  failed to look him in the eye.  

"Liar, you little vixen. I heard you talking to a man that confessed his love to you the other night.  When I opened the door, you were gone.  It is the mirror is it?  You walked into the mirror, am I right Christine?  Answer me!"

 he raised his voice and by now half of the people in the restaurant were staring at them.  

"I don't know what you're talking about Raoul." She received a slap on her flushed face. 

She looked up, amazed of what he just did.  He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Christine, please forgive me, it was never my intention to..."  

"No…"  Christine interrupted him, 

"You have gone over the limit because of your curiosity and jealousy.  You have changed Raoul, you are not the friend I once knew years ago.  I'm leaving and I hope you'll leave me alone."  

She heard the sound of thunder crashing outside.  She stood up and left the restaurant.

It was raining hard with thunder and lightening.  Christine was soaked to the skin by the time she reached her dressing room. 

"Erik..?  Erik??"   she called for him. 

She spotted a letter on her desk. 

"Dearest Christine,  By now I assume you just got back with Raoul from a wonderful evening.  I am sorry for lying that I'm your Angel of Music and telling how I love you when I'm certain I will never receive your love.  This is the day of throwing myself from a high place to hell which I deserve the most.  No matter what has happened I love you so much Christine,  and I wish you forever happiness, Erik."  

'Throwing?  High place?'  

The first thought came to her mind was the Paris Opera House, the tallest building in Paris. 

'No!  He's going to commit suicide,' Christine thought in panic. 

She ran out of her dressing room, through the stairs and up to the roof.   Erik was standing on the roof with his soaked clothes walking near the corner. 

"No Erik… please don't." 

Christine grabbed his cape in time when he was at the edge prepared to fall.  

"Christine?  How did you…?  No please.. don't let me suffer anymore.  I can't take it anymore, I'd rather die." 

 "Don't say that!  I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I love you.  I forgive you for lying to me, I knew you pretended to be the Angel of Music so you can help me with my singing.  I loved being with you every minute of it, "  she confessed.  

"Why?" was all Erik could ask. 

"Because you cared for me, you helped me through difficult times by teaching me.  You were always so generous to me even when I angered you so by taking your mask off.  I don't care how you look, as long as you are kind-hearted.  Raoul might be handsome but he is not exactly handsome in character.  You… are nothing but a passionate man that need love, and I love you."   

Erik was touched by her words.  Before he had the time to react, she leaned toward him and pressed her soft lips against his.

A/N:  Thank you so much to Christine(Chrisi), Kira, Ashley for revising this for me.  Also Kalen for letting me use your words in the ending and DarogasRainyDaae for giving me ideas….   Thank you!  It is finally summer time, that means I can spend more time devoting my sole obsession the Phantom of the Opera…! ~!  

Going to see poto again on Bway?  Anyone wanna go with me??  ^___^


End file.
